One Thing
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: A One Direction song I used the song for the story. I do not own the song nor the characters only the plots. Read it I I you want to know what's it about. It a one shot.


**This is a One Direction song called "One Thing" when I listen to the song it screams Jeyna for some odd reason (which is weird). I got private messages if I would consider doing I song-fic. I wanted to write a new story but I wanted to go out of my comfort zone which is a song-fic. I hope you like this and leave a review if you liked it or not.**

* * *

_I've tried playing it cool._

I really have tried playing it cool, but I always end up like a dork like when I was walking I fell in the mud. That isn't very good way to impress a girl, only if you want to let her know that you're a clumsy fool.

_Girl when I'm looking at you I can never be brave. Cause you make my heart race._

I'm looking at her from a distance at the Fields of Mars wanting to talk to her, but I guess that's going to have to wait.

"Jason" said a group of angry Venus girls that are mad that I'd put a potion in their make up to cause them to break out. I see her pause from sword fighting with Gwen and your pretty brown eyes are on me, I make a decision to hold my ground and face the consequences. The Venus girls are stepping closer with the make up I used to put the potion inside and than the coward that I am, I start running like the wind. I turn back to see her smile my heart started to beat faster.

_Shot me out of the sky. You're my Kryptonite._

_You keep making me weak. Yeah, frozen and can't breathe._

I'm in the sky flying minding my own business. I see her walking by herself to your mother's temple, I decide to follow her. My eyes are trained on her and only her, I don't bother to look what's ahead of me, bad mistake. I crash into a tree, lose control of me flying, and fall into the little Tiber River. The water is freezing cold, and I don't know how to swim.

_Some things gotta get loud. Cause I'm dying just to make you see. That I need you here with me now. Cause you've got that one thing._

I talk to Bobby and Dakota about this. Dakota says I should just simply talk to her and Bobby suggests using action. He takes me to the Fields of Mars and start attacking me with his sword. He ends up slashing his sword against the side of my stomach. I screamed.

"Why you do that for?" I asked mad at him for what he just did.

"You want to grab her attention don't you?"

"Yes, but not in this way you idiot."

"Oh" he has such good word for comfort. I place my hand on the wound and notice that it deep and I'm bleeding pretty bad. She comes jogging towards me and Bobby and she sees the wound, then she leave to look for help. She comes back with help.

"Don't worry it'll be okay" she says calmly. Those are the first words she has ever has said to me. I should've followed Dakota's advice.

_So get out, get out of my head. And fall into my arms instead. I don't, I don't, don't know what it is. But I need that one thing. And you've got that one thing._

I lay awake in my bed at night only thinking of her. She's the only thing I think of nowadays. She has something special and I want to know what it is.

_Now I'm climbing the walls. But you don't notice at all. That I'm going out of my mind all day and all night._

I am literally climbing a wall, not in a Spiderman way but it would be way cool if I did. Rock climbing that's what I'm doing. I turn around and see my friend Bobby talking to her. Out of all people one of my best friend is hitting on her, not cool man, not cool. I climb the wall and ring the bell that is on the top. Everyone cheers for me and she just gave me a nod of approval. I don't know what I have to do to see her smile. Do I have to walk around butt naked? I will. Get hurt again? So be it.

_Some things gotta give now. Cause I'm dying just to know your name. And I need you here with me now. Cause you've got that one thing._

I am walking by myself thinking about her and how I would talk to her. All of a sudden I bump into something. I bump into her. Thank you father! Sadly since I bumped into her she fell to the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" she said sounding angry.

"Sorry, it just I was distracted" which was the truth.

"Yeah, I just noticed" she said as she stood up from the floor and started to pat her clothes to get the dirt off her.

"What's your name?"

"Why does it concern you?"

"I've been dying to know your name since you first came to camp."

"Oh" she said sounding a bit surprise, probably thinking I'm a creep.

"Yeah".

"It's Reyna".

"Reyna?"

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" she said as if challenging me to say something concerning her name.

"No I don't" I said as I raised my hands with defeat.

"Good."

"Okay." I said. I start feeling dizzy.

"Are you okay?" Reyna said now sounding a bit worried.

"I'm good." I said. Reyna furrows her brow looking worried now. Reyna makes cute face expressions.

"Did you eat the pizza today?"

"Yeah."

"The auger placed food poisoning in the bread."

"Octavian?"

"I think that it his name." I felt the sudden urge to vomit. So I did. I vomited it was gross. I realized where I vomited. I vomited on Reyna's sandals. I looked up to her pretty face and saw she was mortified.

"Reyna, I'm so sorry."

"Just go to the nurse office" Reyna said sounding furious. I decided not to contradict her so I ran to the nurse's office before she changes her mind to hunt me down.

_So get out, get out of my head. And fall into my arms instead. I don't, I don't, don't know what it is. But I need that one thing._

_And you've got that one thing. So get out, get out of my head. And come on, come on into my life_

. _I don't, I don't, don't know what it is. But I need that one thing. And you've got that one thing._

I start thinking about Reyna again. I'm at the rock climbing area, and I see Reyna rock climbing. She looks like she's struggling; she then places her foot on a rock and the collapse. She looses her balance, and falls. I acts quickly by flying and catch her into my arms. We then bring her safely to the ground. Reyna looks a bit shaken.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes" she said as she nodded a yes.

"Alright."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. _

After rescuing Reyna we started talking more. I loved talking to her it could be about architecture, trash talking Octavian, or about random things. The more I talked to her the more I liked her. I was walking to Reyna's villa. I was rehearsing what I wanted to say to her. I knocked on her door. I heard no answer so entered in.

"Reyna." I said. I saw Reyna with jeans and she was naked from the top her except she was clutching her purple Camp Jupiter shirt. Her hair was wet so she just got out of the shower. I saw her bare curves and I had to admit she had nice curves. You can't blame a guy for looking right? That's like a natural guy instinct.

"Jason get out" she said as she threw a shoe at me. The shoe hurt.

_You've got that one thing._

No it was not me liking her curves that made her special.

_Get out, get out, get out of my head. And fall into my arms instead. _

I peeked into the door again to once again get a show thrown at me. I had to get out again.

So _get out, get out, get out of my head. And fall into my arms instead._ _I don't, I don't, don't know what it is. But I need that one thing. _

So _get out, get out, get out of my mind. And come on, come on into my life_. _I don't, I don't, don't know what it is. But I need that one thing. And you've got that one thing. Yeah, you got that one thing. _

After that incident I apologized to Reyna. It took awhile for her to accept my apology but she did, eventually. Things then went back to normal between us, for awhile. One day we were both hanging out past midnight and we accidentally kissed. It was awesome by the way. It got awkward. We started talking again but now we held hands and did the stuff a couple do. I asked Reyna to be my girlfriend and she agrees. I felt complete. It was a good feeling.

"Why did you pick me to become your girlfriend?" she said one night as we were taking a midnight stroll.

"I don't know to be honest. You had this one thing special that I haven't figured out what it is, I just knew that I wanted you in my life."

"Funny I felt the same thing."

"Do you think it could be destiny or faith?"

"Doesn't matter to me it brought me with you." She said as she kissed my cheek.

"Either that or Venus is messing with us." We both chuckled.

"Oh well" Reyna said as she went on her tip toes to kiss me on the lips.

Best kiss ever.

* * *

**Was it bad? Yes? No? Leave a review it will be much appreciated. Thank you.**


End file.
